


s l e e p (next to) m e.

by watnowmaddie



Series: ease my mind. [1]
Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, but um hey welcome back to me being soft/ a new series, wow i love writing while dealing with mental issues tm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 23:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18417833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watnowmaddie/pseuds/watnowmaddie
Summary: “totally did it all by myself by the way.” emma said in a teasing prideful manner which earned a snicker from alyssa.“now that i can tell right away.”





	s l e e p (next to) m e.

The spring time in Indiana wasn’t usually so cool to the touch, especially in the evenings closer to summer. But as she judged the choice of her pyjamas and how fuzzy they were to the touch, apparently the colder times rage on in Alyssa Greene’s bedroom.

How _ironic._

After the success of the ‘real inclusive prom’, things suddenly turned back to an alternative normal in her life; her mom never really mentions her sexuality after the event (but then again, that isn’t new), her friends or what appeared of them slowly backed away from her due to her coming out and the after school activities and everything in between just seemed to flicker away.

A gift of freedom was place upon her hands and she took it with everything she got.

But one thing that never changed was the love for Emma that Alyssa placed into her entire body. Throughout everything in their lives so far, the love that she shows triples every time and the amount of love that she gets in return was never what she truly deserved but still treasures every single day. She treasures her more and more each day.

She dimmed her main lights slightly to keep a hazy glow before she settled in for the night. She overlooked to her phone as it glowed the unread message left by Emma place on top of her lock screen of the two at Pride. One of many moments she kept and cherished.

“Babe!” she overheard from the outside of her bedroom door, 10:30 pm, she knew Emma would rock up during unusual hours during the day (thanks to now having a spare key), but Alyssa would get killed for this. No, definitely get killed for this if her Mom was here.

As she opened the door, she looked the other girl in a speedy manner; dressed for the occasion but although paired with an unusually placed beanie on her head, covering the locks she loved dearly. “Jesus Em, next time _warn_ me before you decide to wake the entire neighbourhood.” She whispered to the other as she allowed her to come into her room.

“Sorry,” Emma let out a slight pout, before she earned a kiss in response, “but I had a surprise that I really needed to show you.”

Emma took onto Alyssa’s hand with a slight tug. “You know this can happen tomorrow, right?” Alyssa’s tiredness came over like a sudden wave, eyes slightly drooped.

“I don’t think you would be prepared tomorrow for what you are about to see.” Emma sat down the tired girl on her bed before she revealed the new do under the protective barrier of the beanie.

“Holy shit, babe!” the other girl gasped as she raced over to touch the other’s new look. Alyssa knew that Emma could pull off any ol’ look but a pixie cut? Made her heart race more than anything. “You look total sick!” As she led them over to her bed, her eyes couldn’t help but get stuck on the details and how much she really admired Emma for taking that jump.

“Totally did it all by myself by the way.” Emma said in a teasing prideful manner which earned a snicker from Alyssa.

“Now **that** I can tell right away.” Alyssa didn’t even need to hear the other’s response to notice the showed saddened look on her face, which allowed herself to ruffle the girl’s newly cut locks, “But we can totally fix it up tomorrow if you want.”

With a surprisingly turn of event’s Emma shook her head at the idea. “Maybe I can just let it sit for a while.” She raced over quickly to turn off the lights and replace the dimmed glow with the glow of the fairy lights above Alyssa’s bed.

By the time she got back there was a soft warmth that radiated the two as Emma joined Alyssa under the sheets, tangled into an embrace only described as a ‘web of love’ according to the rare spectator. But through their own eyes, it didn’t matter too much.

“Yeah. Just let it take it’s time.”

**Author's Note:**

> yeehaw i am back with more writing baby! and yes this is going into another series don't fret.
> 
> i will also being adding to my ackley bridge series soon so stay tuned!
> 
> anyways follow me here;  
> twitter: https://twitter.com/watnowmaddie  
> tumblr: http://ialwayslookuptothesky.tumblr.com/


End file.
